


Barriss's Experiment (18+)

by MasterOfMemez96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barriss doesn't turn to the Dark Side, Bondage, Domme Ahsoka, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Girls Kissing, It's a modern setting but Ahsoka and Barriss are still a Togruta and a Mirialan respectively, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Lesbian Barriss Offee, Light Dom/sub, Nudity, Sub Barriss, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMemez96/pseuds/MasterOfMemez96
Summary: Barriss is feeling curious about bondage, so she and Ahsoka try it out, and discover something about themselves in the process. Ahsoka and Barriss are 18+
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Barriss's Experiment (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an Explicit story, so I hope I did a good job.

“Ahsoka, I’ve been thinking about trying something,” Barriss whispered, snuggling up next to Ahsoka on their bed.  
“What did you have in mind?” Ahsoka asked, pulling her in closer, “It better be something interesting.”  
Barriss smiled suggestively, “Oh, it’s more than interesting.” She planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, then continued, “I’ve been reading up on this.” She handed her phone to Ahsoka.  
“Bondage?” said Ahsoka, confused, “I don’t get it.”  
“I don’t know why, but I’ve been fascinated for a while now,” Barriss explained, “There are whole communities centered around it. It’s quite interesting.”  
“Yeah, so?” said Ahsoka.  
Barriss blushed, swallowed, then said, “Ahsoka...I want you to tie me up.”  
Ahsoka almost jumped out of the bed.  
“Uh...okay, I was not expecting that,” she stammered.  
“It’s an experiment, Ahsoka,” said Barriss, “I just want to see what it’s like.”  
“Alright then,” Ahsoka shrugged, getting off of the bed, “I don’t even know what to tie you up with.”  
“I have some supplies in my bottom drawer,” said Barriss.  
Ahsoka walked over to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. Inside it, she found a whole mess of bondage supplies: ropes, cuffs, chains, cloths, tape, and all sorts of other things.  
“Geez, Barriss,” she gasped, “You went all-out for this!”  
“Why don’t you start with something relatively simple,” Barriss suggested, sending Ahsoka a link to a specific bondage procedure.  
“Uh...sure, I can work with this,” said Ahsoka, getting the supplies out, “Sit up, Barriss.”  
Barriss sat up on the bed, putting her hands behind her back. Ahsoka quickly got to work, tying Barriss’s wrists together with a piece of rope, then winding more rope around her torso, pinning her arms to her body. Next, she tied Barriss’s ankles together, following up with wrapping rope around her lower legs up to her knees.  
“Ooh, you’re good at this,” said Barriss, testing her bonds, which, as she was glad to find out, were really tight.  
“Okey dokey,” said Ahsoka, “What about your gag?”  
“I don’t really care,” said Barriss, growing more excited, “Just make it extra thick. Gag me so much that I won’t be able to articulate anything.”  
“Wow, you seem really into this,” Ahsoka noted, picking up a cloth and balling it up, “Open wide!”  
Barriss opened up as wide as she could, and Ahsoka stuffed the balled-up cloth into her mouth. The cloth did its job, filling up Barriss’s mouth completely. Ahsoka grabbed another, longer cloth, pushed the middle in between Barriss’s teeth, keeping the first cloth in. She then tied it around her head, making sure it didn’t get tangled in her silky brown hair.  
“More?” Ahsoka asked, growing more confident with her role.  
“Mmphm,” Barriss mumbled, nodding her head.  
Ahsoka picked up a roll of tape, broke off four pieces, and placed each one of them over Barriss’s mouth.  
“Hmm…,” Ahsoka mused, tapping the side of her lekku, “This still doesn’t look quite right. I think you need more layers.”  
Barriss’s heartbeat quickened, hardly able to contain her excitement. Ahsoka took another long cloth, and pulled it completely over Barriss’s heavily packed and taped mouth, tying it behind her head.  
“Hmmpf?” Barriss mumbled, expecting more.  
“Oh, don’t you worry, Barriss,” Ahsoka smirked, “I’ve still got more for you.”  
She got four more cloths, much bigger than the others. She pulled the first one over Barriss’s mouth like the last one, but the next three went over both her mouth and nose. The last one was the biggest one, a white one so big that the end dangled below her chin.  
“I think that’s enough,” Ahsoka sighed, plopping back onto the bed, “Satisfied?”  
“Mmhmmm,” Barriss moaned beneath her very thick gag, lying down next to Ahsoka.  
They both lay there for a while, before Ahsoka got an idea.  
“You know,” said Ahsoka, growing a mischievous grin, “We could have some fun, since you’re like this.”  
“Whhff khhnd ufff fmmn?” Barriss mumbled, her words rendered almost completely unintelligible by her gag.  
“Well, you’re not wearing any footwear, so…,” Ahsoka said slyly, tracing her finger alongside one of Barriss’s soles.  
Oh no, Barriss thought to herself, growing more excited.  
Ahsoka started soft, moving her fingers across her girlfriend’s toes. She knew Barriss was immensely ticklish, and wanted to tease her a bit before really starting.  
“You’ve always had such nice, pretty feet,” Ahsoka sighed, squeezing one of Barriss’s toes.  
Barriss mmphed out something unintelligible, blushing hard and trying her best not to giggle as Ahsoka moved on to her soles. She gently stroked them, before starting to actually tickle them. Barriss let out a few muffled giggles as Ahsoka tickled harder and harder.  
“Come on, Barriss,” Ahsoka grinned, “I knew you were ticklish, but not THAT ticklish!”  
Barriss’s muffled giggles gave way to much louder laughter, albeit still muffled underneath her gag. Her olive skin was practically red with the combination of blushing and using so much energy. She tossed and turned on the bed, flipping over onto her stomach, which only made it easier for Ahsoka to tickle her.  
“How’re you feeling, Barriss?” Ahsoka laughed.  
“MMFFFMMFFGGMMMEFFFMMM!” Barriss laughed uncontrollably.  
After a while, they both grew tired of the tickling, and Ahsoka lay back down next to Barriss,  
“Heh, hah,” Ahsoka exhaled, “That was fun.”  
“Hmmmff mmff,” Barriss panted beneath her gag.  
“I gotta say, this whole bondage thing has been very enjoyable,” said Ahsoka, flipping Barriss over onto her back, “I get to tie you up and do whatever I want with you, and you clearly enjoy being bound and gagged like this.”  
Barriss nodded, finding that she enjoyed this way more than she thought she would. There was something about being bound and gagged that brought out a new side of her she never knew she had.  
“Now that I think about it, you also look really, really cute like this,” said Ahsoka, scooching closer to her girlfriend, grinning mischievously again, “What do you say we have a...different kind of fun?”  
She rolled over on top of Barriss, straddling her legs over Barriss’s bound legs, and laying down on top of her.  
“I’ll be gentle,” Ahsoka whispered sensually, gently brushing Barriss’s bangs.  
“Mmmphh hmmff,” Barriss nodded, suddenly growing very hot, in a good way.  
Ahsoka slunk her arms up Barriss’s shirt, grateful that the ropes didn’t get in the way, and started kneading Barriss’s breasts, squeezing and pinching whenever it seemed appropriate.  
“Ummmmphhhh…,” Barriss moaned through her gag, letting the pleasure flow through her whole body.  
Ahsoka quickly cut through Barriss’s shirt, ripping it off as best she could so as not to loosen the ropes, exposing her girlfriend’s bare top. She then did the same to her pants, leaving Barriss completely nude.  
“Isn’t that better?” Ahsoka whispered, pressing small kisses on her girlfriend’s stomach, twisting her finger around Barriss’s nipple.  
“Ymmf mmph,” Barriss mumbled.  
This, Barriss decided, was what bliss felt like. Other people she had talked to described bliss in different ways, so she assumed it was different for everybody. It just so happened for her, bliss was being bound and gagged naked on her bed by her girlfriend, that’s all.  
Ahsoka lightly bit down on one of Barriss’s nipples, and Barriss let out a muffled whimper.  
“Oh, you didn’t like that?” Ahsoka asked, momentarily concerned.  
That being far from what she thought, Barriss nodded, mumbling something else in a tone that made Ahsoka relax.  
“I have an idea,” said Ahsoka, reaching down towards Barriss’s clit. She briefly ran her fingers around the outside, before diving them in.  
“Mmph!” Barriss let out a muffled exclamation, not expecting that.  
“Shhh,” Ahsoka whispered, placing her free index finger on Barriss’s gag, “I can feel you full-to-bursting with pleasure. I’m gonna help you find your release.”  
“Mmmmmm,” Barriss moaned, letting Ahsoka do her thing.  
Ahsoka slid her fingers around inside Barriss’s soaking wet pussy, twirling them around faster and faster, while Barriss squirmed around, grunting and mumbling into her gag.  
“Come on, Barrie,” Ahsoka murmured sensually, “Don’t you want to come?”  
Barriss nodded frantically, feeling like she might burst.  
“Then come, you sexy, naughty bitch,” Ahsoka purred, putting her face right next to Barriss’s ear.  
“MMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFF!” Barriss practically screamed into her gag, tears rolling down her face, as she finally came, splattering all over Ahsoka’s forearms.  
“Whoa, Barriss,” said Ahsoka, getting up to wash her arms, “I didn’t know you had that much in you!”  
“Emmpff...mmmphh...hhrmmff…,” Barriss panted, completely out of breath from the exhilarating experience.  
“Are you tired, Barriss?” Ahsoka asked, sitting back down on the bed.  
Barriss nodded, admittedly feeling a little bit of ropeburn. Ahsoka untied the ropes binding Barriss’s legs and ankles first, then the ones tying her arms to her torso, and finally the ones binding her wrists. She then removed the many, many layers of Barriss’s enormous gag.  
“Wow, I never thought you could be dominating like that,” said Barriss, rubbing her wrists.  
“I didn’t either,” said Ahsoka, “I honestly thought I was scaring you a bit.”  
“No, no!” Barriss exclaimed, shaking her head, “I actually quite liked it.”  
“I’m surprised,” said Ahsoka, “I never believed you’d be so into this.”  
“Yeah,” Barriss mumbled sheepishly, “It just felt so good, so much better than I ever thought it would be.”  
The two lay back down onto their bed, staring at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes.  
“Ahsoka?” Barriss asked.  
“Yeah?” Ahsoka responded.  
“I love you,” Barriss smiled sweetly.  
“I love you too,” Ahsoka smiled back.  
Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka’s neck and pressed her lips against hers. Ahsoka eagerly kissed her back, putting her arms around her girlfriend’s naked torso, while also locking their legs together.  
“You know, Barriss,” Ahsoka mused between kisses, “You enjoyed your bondage so much, I kinda want to try it myself.”  
“Really?” said Barriss, surprised.  
“Yeah,” Ahsoka replied, “But I don’t want to leave you out. So how do we get both of us tied up at once?”  
“I have an idea,” Barriss said slyly, making one of the ropes hover in the air.  
****  
The next day, they tried it out. Turns out the Force was really good at precision rope-knotting. Ahsoka and Barriss were lying down on their sides on their bed, fully nude, hogtied very tightly. Both girls had their mouths packed with cloth, which was sealed in with five or six layers of tape each, followed by several large cloths tied over their mouths and noses.  
“Mmmmff?” Barriss mumbled.  
“Hmmmphmm,” Ahsoka responded, showing complete comfort in her bondage.  
The two of them scooched forward until they were practically touching. Barriss lovingly rubbed her face against Ahsoka’s, to which the Togruta gladly responded in kind. Their lips were hidden beneath a ton of cloth and tape, but this felt more than good enough.  
“Mmm llfff ymmm,” Ahsoka moaned.  
“Mmm llfff ymmm tmmm,” Barriss moaned back.  
They snuggled up together and just let the time pass, wondering how they ever got so lucky to have each other.


End file.
